


Losing Touch

by stillskies



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing she notices when he gets off the train is that he is tired. Doumeki visits Himawari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-16-2010

The first thing she notices when he steps off the train is that he looks tired. The lines around his eyes look tighter every time she sees him, and there is a weariness that seems to be threatening to envelop him. She takes a step forward and smiles.

It takes a moment before he sees her, but she doesn’t mind. She knows that coming all the way out here is an imposition – he never says it, but she can tell by the way he surreptitiously glances at his wristwatch when they’re together. She is aware that it is brought on by his uneasiness from leaving Watanuki-kun alone and that she is not to blame, but she has learned to keep their meetings brief.

They leave the station and head towards a tea shop. She asks him about his classes and listens politely as he tells her about his professor. She laughs when appropriate and tells him that she has been quite well when he inquires. He looks at her impassively, almost as if he doesn’t believe her, but she continues to smile and he sighs a little and lets it drop.

She orders the strawberry chiffon and he orders the chocolate mousse. 

_He misses you._

This, too, is expected. She smiles a little and pushes the cake around her plate. _I know._ It’s said without satisfaction or expectation. It just is, and they have both accepted this, even if Watanuki-kun continues to try and try and try.

Doumeki-kun pulls out a wrapped package from his messenger bag and places it on the table. _Sorry it’s late,_ he says, though his voice sounds less apologetic than it does resigned. Himawari chances a glance at his face. He looks more tired than when he stepped off of the train.

Silently, she unwraps the present and smiles sadly at the gloves. _I’ll have to call him when I get home,_ she says quietly. Doumeki-kun just nods.

They leave shortly after. Doumeki-kun’s cake sits untouched on the plate.

She walks him back to the train station, hands wrapped in her brand new gloves. There are sunflowers on this year’s pair, she notices absently. She pretends not to notice that Doumeki-kun’s hands are bare.

Silently, he buys his return ticket.

 _You can stay here, if you’d like._ She offers every time he comes.

 _I can’t._ He declines every time she offers.

They say their goodbyes at the gate – Doumeki-kun promising to call once he gets back to the shop, Himawari promising that she’ll see them for Watanuki-kun’s birthday.

Doumeki-kun’s train is called to board, and he nods. She waves until she can’t see him anymore, feeling that much more disconnected from the people she loves. Instead of crying, she turns around and heads toward home.

She’ll call Watanuki-kun to thank him for the gloves and then go through her psychology text. She has a test in the morning, she realizes. Soon, it will be April, and she’ll be back where she belongs, even if only for a day.


End file.
